<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The party by Melonlord28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937013">The party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonlord28/pseuds/Melonlord28'>Melonlord28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonlord28/pseuds/Melonlord28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE</p><p>this is a oneshot inspired by @fxmeuma on tik tok. She did a tik tok with Toph and I just NEEDED to write a oneshot about it. </p><p>Modern ATLA fic but they still have their bending</p><p>A fic about Toph being at a party with her friends when someone she doesn't recognize comes up to her</p><p>Ships-Kataang<br/>Tyzula<br/>Maiko<br/>Sukka</p><p>Katara age-20</p><p>Toph age-18</p><p>Aang age-18</p><p>Sokka age-21</p><p>Zuko age-21</p><p>Mai age-22 </p><p>Ty lee age-20</p><p>Azula age-20</p><p>Suki-22</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph beifong. Blind. Rich. Lives with her parents. Under supervision all the time. Assumed to be a helpless little girl. At least that's what her parents thought. </p><p>Toph was born blind. But that never stopped her from learning earth bending. Even if it was a secret from her parents. Tophs parents assumed that she was small, helpless, and a sad little blind girl. Toph never had a real friend, until she met the Gaang. </p><p>She met them when she was 12, when she snuck out to a earthbending match. Apparently Aang was looking for an earthbending teacher, and realized that was suppose to be Toph. All of their friendships were a bit rocky at first, but eventually they trusted each other.</p><p>When her parents found out about her earthbending, they were furious. She wasn't allowed anymore freedom. So she ran away. She couldn't write so she couldn't write a note. Her parents assumed the Avatar kidnapped her, until she was finally able to send them a note 2 years later, thanks to the help of Katara.</p><p>Now 6 years later they're all still best friends, going to Roku academy together, which was a college where they learn bending, chi blocking, and more.</p><p>It was the end of finals and they all were ready to de stress</p><p>"Hey guys!" Sokka said as he walked towards everyone with his arm around Sukis shoulders.</p><p>Aang and Katara where sitting at a picnic table, where Aang had his arm around Kataras shoulders. Zuko and Mai were sitting the same was as Aang and Katara, just on the other side of the table. Azula was sitting with Ty lee on her lap, on the floor. Toph was sitting ontop of the table with one foot on the ground, looking down at the floor.</p><p>"Hey Sokka! Suki! What's up?" Aang said waving towards them.</p><p>"Guess what! Since finals are over someone's throwing a party!" Sokka said excited.</p><p>"Sweet! When and where?" Aang asked.</p><p>"This friday, at 8 in dorm 208!" Suki said.</p><p>"Thi-hey I wanted to say that!" Sokka said.</p><p>"Hah! Looks like she beat you to it, Captin Boomerang!" Toph said laughing.</p><p>"Oh ha ha laugh at boomerang dude."</p><p>Everyone laughed at them except Azula who just rolled her eyes and scoffed.</p><p>"Oh come on Azula! You could at least try to be excited! The semester and finals are over! We can finally all relax!" Ty lee told her.</p><p>"Hmp, while I do love the positive energy from you darling, I still can not belive I'm hanging out with all of you losers! Except Ty lee and Mai of course. Although I still have no idea how you can date my ugly, idiot brother. But whatever." Azula said.</p><p>"Thanks for that Azula." Mai said sarcastically.</p><p>"Ty lee I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" Azula said with puppy eyes as she rested her head on Ty Lee's shoulder.</p><p>"Aw of course babe! Bye everyone! We'll see you later!" Ty lee said as they got up and left.</p><p>Azula looked back as she was holding Ty Lee's hand, and stuck her tounge out at them then flipped them off with her free hand. She looked forward again and clinged on to Ty Lee's arm.</p><p>"Wow your sisters psychotic." Sokka said breaking the silence.</p><p>"Tell me about it. Sometimes I feel like she's just using Ty lee sometimes." Zuko said.</p><p>"She's not." Toph said still looking down at the floor.</p><p>"How can you tell?" Mai asked.</p><p>"Well it's really hard to tell since Azulas a really good liar, but whenever shes with Ty lee her heartbeat speeds up nervously. Even though it doesn't seem like she is, everything she tells Ty lee is the truth." </p><p>"Huh, who would've thunk?" Suki said.</p><p>                     <br/>
       <br/>
    </p><p>Friday rolled around and everybody got ready.</p><p>Toph was wearing a black tube top, with yellow joggers, a thick black belt, a oversized camo jacket, and had a jeweled out necklace on. She put on dangly jewel earrings on to pair it, and out her hair up in it's usual messy bun.</p><p>Katara put on a white tank top, with light blue mom jeans that had a light panting of ocean waves on it, a red jacket, and some black flats. She had on her mother's necklace, with her hair in a half ponytail and her hair loopies.</p><p>Suki put on a forest green cropped hoodie that said the words: Kyoshi worriors on it, some black leggings, with some green shoes that had red stripes on it, and a blue baseball cap.</p><p>Mai had on a long sleeved purple crop top on with a matching purple skirt. She had on dark black lipstick and some black flats.</p><p>Azula had on a red tube top, with a long black skirt that had a slit on the side of it, and a long red trench coat. She put on Yellow lenses aviators, and a black choker. She  had her hair up in it's usually bun.</p><p>Ty lee wore a pink dress with mini flowers on it, and she had on overalls that insted of shorts they were connected to a sweater that was tied around her waist. She wore a sunflower choker and had her hair in its usual braid.</p><p>Aang had on a simple yellow tshirt with an orange hoodie that had a yellow arrow pointing up on it, and some black Jean's, with some orange high tops.</p><p>Zuko had on a white tshirt, with a black jacket on top of it, with some gray jeans, and red shoes.</p><p>Sokka had on a simple blue long sleeved tshirt and some blue ripped Jean's, with white shoes.</p><p>They all walked to the dorm room and Toph was holding onto Kataras arm. Whenever they went somewhere new, Toph always held onto someone's arm, it was always preferably Sokka, Aang or Kataras.</p><p>Before they went inside, Katara said something.</p><p>"Do you guys think Toph will be alright on her own? I mean this is a new place and she can't exactly see in here. There carpet and tiles in there! Not wood or dirt!"</p><p>"Katara I'll be fine, I can see anywhere with vibrations on the floor. Sure sand in hard for me to see in because its squishy, but I'll be fine!"</p><p>"Hm mabye I should stay with her just to be sure."</p><p>"Katara she'll be fine! Plus Tophs like the toughest one out of all of us." Sokka said before getting an arm jab from Suki. "Ow! Ok second toughest."</p><p>"Hm but what if-"</p><p>"Katara! What if Momo goes with her? Will that make you feel better?" Sokka asked</p><p>"But Momos not even here?" Katara said </p><p>"Think again dear sister." Momo climbed out of Sokkas shirt eating a piece of fruit.</p><p>"Why would you bring Momo?" Aang asked.</p><p>Sokka just shrugged and made an 'I don't know' sound. </p><p>*sigh* "but fine yes! It will make me fell a little better if Momo went with her." Katara said.</p><p>Momo jumped from Sokkas shirt, to Toph's shoulder. "Ah yes my seeing eye lemur, nice to see you again." Toph said jokingly.</p><p>Sokka and Aang snickerd.</p><p>"One more thing before we go in!" Katara said.</p><p>"Ugh what now Sugar queen?"</p><p>"You remember what our hands feel like right?"</p><p>A few years back when they all became best friends, Toph wanted another way of knowing if they were there. Sure she knew by their voice or footsteps, but she wanted something my touch. So Katara suggested why didn't she just learn what their hands felt like. Toph agreed and and it took a few weeks but especially remembered it by heart.</p><p>Sokkas hands were always rough and sweaty. Ew.</p><p>Aangs hands were always smooth and cold.</p><p>Kataras hands were always soft and warm.</p><p>Sukis hands were always smooth and had blisters.</p><p>Zukos hands had cuts and scars.</p><p>Mais hands were a little more different. Her first two fingers and thumb on both hands, were always warm. And the rest of her hand were always cold.</p><p>Ty Lee's hands were always rough but smooth at the same time.</p><p>And Azulas....well lets just say that her hands could stare into your soul if they could.</p><p>"Ugh yes I remember what your hands feel like! I know it but heart!"</p><p>"Ok ok just making sure! If anything happens tell Momo to come get us, ok?"</p><p>"Ok Mom!" Toph said empathizing on the Mom bit.</p><p>They all went inside and split up. They were all having fun, drinking, dancing, talking. Zuko even saw his Sister and her girlfriend making out, which was very annoying to see.</p><p>Everything was going good for the Gaang until about 3 hours later, something happened.</p><p>Toph was just drinking and dancing as usual, until someone put their hand on her shoulder. It was a little crowded and too loud to hear, so she couldn't see it Coming. Toph jumped a little bit and frantically tried and felt to see who's hand it was. It wasn't any of her friends.</p><p>"Hey girl. Looking to have a little fun?" The stranger asked.</p><p>"Um no! Get away from me before I make you regret it."</p><p>"Whoa! Calm down! I'm just trying to see if you wanna get out of here."</p><p>"No I'm fine here, so goodbye now!"</p><p>"What? Hey look-holy shit are you blind or something? Why are your eyes like that?"</p><p>"So what if I am? Gotta problem with that?"</p><p>"Eh blind or not its fine. I heard girls like it when guys take the lead anyway."</p><p>"Ugh I'm leaving."</p><p>Toph started to walk away before he grabbed her forearm, and dragged her to the other side of the dorm where no one could see them. Luckily Momo followed them.</p><p>"Wha-hey let me go!"</p><p>He cornered her and held both her wrists. Toph tried to fight it but he was way stronger. She tried to find something to earth, even metal bend. But there was nothing around. Luckily she felt Momo.</p><p>"Momo! Go get Katara and the Gaang! Hurry!" She shouted before the guy grabbed a rag and stuffed it into her mouth so she couldn't scream.</p><p>The guy held both her wrists with one hand, as the other grazed her body. She tried to move but she couldn't. It was bad enough she was blind and couldn't see. She guy started touching her chest and groping her. Toph felt tears in her eyes. Even though she couldn't see, she still shut them tight. Wishing for the nightmare to be over.</p><p>She tried screaming but all that came out was a muffled sound.</p><p>"Shhh, it'll all be over soon."</p><p>This is it. Toph thought. This is how I become a victim.</p><p>Suddenly right as he was about to touch her somewhere else a familiar voiced shouted.</p><p>"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" </p><p>Katara!</p><p>Katara, Sokka, Aang, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Ty lee, and even Azula, were all standing in the door way.</p><p>"Let. Her. Go. Now." Katara threatened.</p><p>"Or what? You'll-" Suddenly the guy fell to the ground paralyzed. Ty lee backed up and smiled.</p><p>"Problem solved!" She said.</p><p>"Good job darling." Azula said giving her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Sokka, Aang, and Zuko carried the guy out, with Mai, Azula, and Ty lee following. Katara and Suki ran over to Toph. Toph took the rag out of her mouth and threw it on the floor. With her back already against the wall, she slid onto the floor, barried her head into her knees, and covered her head with her arms.</p><p>Katara and Suki kneeled down and tried hugging Toph, but she flinched scaredy. Katara and Suki looked at each other with sympathy. </p><p>"Toph? Toph it's ok it's me! It's Katara! Look feel my hands."</p><p>Toph un barried her head and took her hands of. She frantically looked for Kataras hands and felt them. She sighed in relief.</p><p>"Look Sukis here too." Katara said.</p><p>Suki reached out her hands and Toph felt them. She sighed again and hugged them. She started crying more and barried her head into Kataras shoulder.</p><p>                  <br/>
      <br/>
   </p><p>They got back to the dorm they shared, and sat Toph on her bed. Katara and Suki sat on both sides of Toph and started talking.</p><p>"Do you wanna tell us what happend?" Katara asked softly.</p><p>Toph looked down. "Its ok you don't have to if you don't want to." Suki told her.</p><p>"No it's ok." Toph reassured. "Basiclly I was just minding my own business when that guy went up to me. He kept asking me questions and I kept telling him to go away. When I finally got tired of him, I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm and cornered me. That's when I felt Momo close and told him to go get you guys. After that he put the rag in my mouth to shut me up. I tried to fight but he held my wrists and I couldn't move, or bend anything. Then....he started touching me. Luckily you guys came before he could do anything else." Toph started crying again.</p><p>"Oh Toph...that's horrible!" Katara said.</p><p>"Yea, when I find that dude me and the other Kyoshi warriors will make him wish he was dead!" Suki said cracking her knuckles.</p><p>Toph sadly chuckled. "Thanks guys."</p><p>"Is there anything we can do?" Katara asked.</p><p>"No not right now. But I need to go take a cold shower to get his touch off of me."</p><p>"That's understandable. We'll be out here when you come out." Suki said.</p><p>"Thanks guys." Toph smiled and grabbed Kataras palms. She started feeling them again making sure that she was 100% safe. She then grabbed Sukis palms and felt them. "Katara....Suki." She mumbled.</p><p>Katara and Suki looked at each other sympathetically.</p><p>Toph got up and started walking to the shower.</p><p>"Oh and Toph! One more thing." Suki said.</p><p>Toph turned around. "What is it?"</p><p>"We love you!" Suki and Katara said at the same time.</p><p>"Psh losers." Toph said grabbing a piece of metal and flicking them with it. "I love you guys too..." She mumbled.</p><p>Welp guys that was the oneshot! What did you guys think? Did you like it? I hope you did and it was to your expectations! </p><p>Outfit inspiration from these instagram accounts-<br/>
Suki, Katara, Sokka, Azula, Mai, and Ty lee outfit inspo-@tamikanisushi</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>